Wrongly Known
by daddydraco
Summary: Fifth year. Unexpected news bring Draco and Hermione to live together in the Manor. Love and hate- you know, the normal stuff. DHr OOC
1. Lurking Shadows

Hi :-) This is my first story so please be kind! I hope you guys like it. I don't have a beta so there might be a few errors (or lots whatever). Anyways, enjoy! :)

...

One of the newly appointed fifth year Gryffindor Prefects was casually strolling the deserted halls of Hogwarts. It wouldn't be Ron Weasley, of course. Ron's decision to not take his new position earnestly pissed Hermione Granger off. During the first few weeks of term, Ron was over the moon with his new situation but the fire had died down when he realized how much responsibility the job needed. The power the position held didn't even lift his spirits up like it did during the beginning. He decided to neglect the responsibilities and stayed in the Gryffindor common room playing the barbaric Wizard's Chess with Harry Potter. It wasn't much of a surprise to Hermione anyway. She knew she would have to roam the halls all alone sooner or later.

Hermione was nearing the fat lady's portrait when something caught her eye. The chestnut-haired beauty became vigilant and suspiciously eyed the corridor. She could swear that when she passed the suit of armor to her right that there was a shadow. It wasn't exactly a shadow casted by the moonlight but looked more like a cloak blending in with the dark night. She took a few steps to get a closer look but there wasn't anything or _anyone_ there. Hermione thought, more like convinced herself, that it was just her mind playing with her. She decided to turn around and head back to the front of the portrait.

"Borborygmus," The brunette mumbled to the sleeping fat lady. The woman in the portrait grunted but opened the door anyways. Hermione's thoughts were with the lurking shadow until Harry called out her name.

Hermione nodded to Harry's remark and sat on the high back plush velvet seat. She leaned on the seat and was still indulged in her thoughts. She scolded herself mentally for being so paranoid. It wasn't normal for her to be like that; she has always been known to be the most certain in her little group of friends.

"Hermione!" Ron's piercing voice took her out of her trance.

She almost jumped out of her seat, "What do you want, Ron?" Hermione's agitation was certainly present in her voice.

"What's so bloody interesting that got you so deep in it?" Ron mockingly stated.

"None of your sodding business. Did you forget what happened before I left to patrol the halls?" She spat with venom. The red-head's face turned the same shade as his face. Hermione knew he flushed not because he regrets his decision of neglecting his responsibility but because he embarrassed himself in front of a lot of Gryffindors.

Hermione looked at Ron as if she was going to tackle him. Harry decided to break the tension going on, "Anyways, since you didn't answer Ron's question, I'd ask you myself. What's happened?" He asked with curiosity visible in his eyes.

The lioness' eyes softened a bit, "While I was walking back from my stroll," She sent a glare towards the red-head's way. "Something by a suit of armor caught my eye. I thought someone or something was there but when I went back, I saw nothing. I swear, I wasn't hallucinating-

"Hermione, you're just being paranoid. Our minds usually play with us when we are alone," Ron received another glare but not from Hermione, from Harry. "It's just the way it works. Maybe there was something there, maybe there wasn't. We'll never know."

Ron blurted out his thought, "Wow, mate. Never knew you had the brains in you. Are you the new Hermione?" The red-head received a well-deserved punch in the arm from Harry. Ron's other hand went to the area to ease the pain.

Hermione sighed at her friends' foolish actions, mostly at Ron's. Harry is usually helpful but sometimes he gets affected by Ron's idiotic self. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Both of you should head up soon as well. Good night."

...

The sun shone through the double arched window behind Hermione's canopy bed. The brunette witch didn't have the best sleep because of what happened the last night but it was enough to get through the day. It was Friday and all of her friends were dreading to head to Hogsmead to get away from the stress school was causing. Hermione sat on her bed for a few minutes to watch the other girls sleepily get ready for the day.

Getting ready for the day wasn't much of a problem to Hermione for she never really gives as much effort as the other girls because it was only just another school day to her. Hermione stood up from her bed to finally get ready.

After a few minutes, she was ready to go downstairs to the Great Hall. Hermione walked out of her dorm to the Gryffindor common room and saw Ginny waiting patiently on the couch. She called out, "Hey Gin!"

The red-head turned her head to Hermione's voice. Ginny acknowledged Hermione and stood up to walk out of the common room with her. "I heard from a very chatty bird that you're going to Hogsmead tomorrow with Michael, is it true?"

Ginny blushed, "Well, yes. But it's just for drinks, I promise! We're not going out or anything."

The brunette chuckled at her friend's answer, "No need to get all defensive, Ginny. It's just me, Hermione. It's not like I'm telling your idiotic brother anything but he'll probably see you there."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of." Ginny's face crunched up for a second as they reached the bottom of the stairs towards the Great Hall, "I mean, I'm not exactly afraid that he'll find out, but I'd rather let him know myself instead of him finding out and go crazy around a lot of people."

Hermione looked at her ginger-head friend and stopped walking right in front of the Great Hall, "Is there anything I can do? Maybe distract him or something? I can make us not go to where you and Michael are going to be at, is that alright?"

Ginny hugged her friend as a sign of gratitude, "Yes, that'd be great." They let go of their embrace and proceeded into the Great Hall. They sat across from Harry and Ron at the table. Hermione took a piece of toast and started munching on it.

Ron opened his mouth while chewing his food, "What was the commotion outside all about?"

"Ron, did you really need to speak before swallowing your food?" Hermione and Ginny cringed at his action. This disgusting trait of Ron's has been here since the beginning of time. The witches were almost used to it but still couldn't stomach the thought of half-chewed food exiting your mouth while talking. "Anyways, it was none of your business."

Hermione was still mad at Ron and decided to ignore him for the rest of the day. Harry was about to say something about their trip to Hogsmead tomorrow but was cut off by the sound of screeching owls arriving. The brunette witch continued eating her breakfast because she wasn't expecting any mail from her parents or from anyone in that matter. She was startled when an envelope hit her head lightly. The letter fell off from her head to the floor behind her. Hermione turned around to retrieve the unexpected letter. The outside of the letter only read Hermione's name but not the sender's.

The witch decided it was smart to read the letter already rather than wait until later. She started to tear apart at the glued part of the envelope and finally took the parchment out of it after seconds. Hermione unfolded the parchment to see an unfamiliar scribble.

 _To my dearest,_

 _On Saturday, you must come alone at the North Towers and meet me. I come bearing news that might excite or rather bring you burden and sorrow._

\- _E_


	2. Endearments and Such

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from the parchment. Inquiries were building up in her mind, countless questions she didn't know the answer to. Perhaps the only way to know is to do what the letter said. She thought maybe the letter wasn't meant for her but that was impossible because it had her name scribbled in the front. But why would the sender call her dearest? These were only a few examples of what was going through her mind.

Harry and Ron had noticed something going on with Hermione. They whispered about it and even looked at Ginny from across the table. Ginny also knew something was wrong. But the redhead witch gave the other two a glare that clearly said _they should ask Hermione about it_. Harry nudged Ron but the other wizard didn't budge and remembered their row last night. Harry sighed as a sign of his surrender to the two Weasleys, "Hermione, is something wrong?"

The brunette didn't answer for a minute; she was still gazing at the parchment. Hermione looked up at her friends and spoke, "Someone sent me a letter."

Ron snorted and remarked, "Way to state the obvious, 'Mione-

Harry gave the other wizard a nudge, "Knock it off, Ron. Hermione, tell us what's going on."

"Someone's told me to meet them at the North Tower tomorrow. This person has something to tell me." Hermione stated bug-eyed. Ron, being the normal idiot he is, snatched the letter from Hermione's grip and read it for himself. Harry gave him a disapproving look but read with him anyways.

Ron gasped, "Bloody hell, Hermione's got herself a secret admirer!" The wizard turned red as he realized what was happening. Someone wanted to meet his ex-girlfriend to tell her his feelings! Ron felt completely hostile. His feelings for Hermione hadn't subsided ever since their breakup. Although Hermione had obviously moved on and showed Ron no hope for their relationship, he still thinks she will change her mind and be with him for their entire lives.

Ginny made a quick move to grab the parchment from her brother's grasp before he completely thrashes it. The redhead witch sat back down on her seat, eager to read the letter whilst Harry tried his best to calm the wizard beside him. "Ron, calm down! It wasn't a love letter-

"Why did the person use an endearment-

"I have no clue," Harry exclaimed. "It might not even be a man who wrote the letter-

Ginny nodded in agreement, "It certainly looks like a girl has written this. I don't think I've ever seen any guy's handwriting that's as good as this."

"Then why did _she_ call Hermione dear?" Ron replied in an agitated voice, still bothered by the thought of seeing someone else with Hermione.

"Stop asking us!" Ginny answered, "Hermione, what do you think?" The other two looked at Hermione, or more like where Hermione _was_. The three gazed at empty space. Because of their bantering, they hadn't noticed where she had gone. Instead of asking how her well-being was, they decided to discuss the letter instead. What great friends.

The few minutes left after breakfast, Hermione was completely missing. The threesome decided not to look for their brunette friend because of how they reacted. Classes started and everybody went out of the Great Hall to proceed to where they're supposed to be. Ginny and the other two boys made certain to talk to Hermione during lunch. Ginny proceeded to Herbology while Ron and Harry went straight to Charms.

The boys caught a glimpse of Professor Flitwick on his stacks of books at the head of the room. Both of them looked around to see if Hermione's made an appearance and she has but there was little chance she was going to talk to anyone during the time or even answer the professor's questions. By the looks of her face, her mind was still fazed with questions.

Lunch came around and Hermione was about to skip it to think about the letter more but was dragged inside the Great Hall by the youngest Weasley. Ginny wouldn't let Hermione go, she reasoned it was bad for her health or something. The two of them sat down at the Gryffindor Table, but this time, Ginny was sitting with the two boys across from Hermione. They looked like they were about to interrogate her, which she was trying to avoid at all costs. She wasn't ready to be asked about something she doesn't know a thing about.

Hermione sat at the table and quietly picked at her peas. Silence was upon the little circle of friends until Harry, once again, broke the silence.

"Hermione?" The raven-haired wizard asked, concern and curiosity present in his tone. "We were just wondering if you'd like us to come with you tomorrow, if you are going."

The Gryffindor Princess didn't answer. This reaction alarmed Ginny a little. Ginny mouthed, "We can just postpone our plans to go with you. They're not as important as you."

Hermione didn't want to burden any of them. The letter specifically told her to go alone but meeting with a stranger all by yourself is completely foolish. "No, Gin. It's alright. You should go, you know."

The last part made Ron a bit suspicious about his little sister's plans for the next day. Ron was about to say something accusing but stopped himself right away, to avoid getting glares or punches. It was only appropriate to focus on the problem at hand, not the suspicion he has. "We can come with you, 'Mione. Me and Harry."

Hermione looked at the older Weasley, slightly grateful. The look gave Ron a sense of hope she might come back to him anytime soon. If only he knew.

.

.

From the other side of the Great Hall, a certain Slytherin was looking at the Gryffindor table. Draco Malfoy had matured over the summer. But still not mature enough to stop calling muggleborns _mudbloods_. Draco was the new fifth year prefect along with Pansy Parkinson. In the beginning, they were honored to have received such a position and power. They merrily patrolled the halls of Hogwarts but eventually lost their interest in it. Their patrols were completely uneventful so the two Slytherin Prefects to sit them out and snog each other senseless but Draco was getting tired of Pansy. He thought he wanted her but now his heart wants something else, or _someone_ else.

The blonde wizard wondered about how forbidden things were always the ones that catches his attention. He didn't mean for it to happen. Draco looked at her from afar. She looked incredibly gloomy. Questions of what is going on in that mind of hers loomed in his brain. He felt extremely concerned about her. Draco immediately shrugged off the thought. He can't be feeling anything else other than hatred towards her. He's supposed to despise her, isn't he? Draco's father had always taught him to not feel any attraction towards someone who's blood status is not pure. The blonde wondered about how his father's face would look like if he found out about his son's affection towards a mudblood. He thought of it as certainly entertaining.

Draco decided it was just some kind of joke upon him. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw nobody at the spot he was just gazing at. Blaise Zabini certainly noticed his odd behavior, the dark skinned wizard raised an eyebrow at him, "Mate, something wrong?"

"No." Draco answered curtly, looking back down at his half-eaten meal. Blaise was completely intrigued by his friend's peculiar actions. He noticed Draco was staring at something or someone from across the room. Blaise decided to look at the spot Draco was just gazing at. He saw nobody there but collected Draco was staring at someone at the Gryffindor Table. Blaise looked at his friend suspiciously. He wanted to ask more questions but decided against it. He knew Draco Malfoy and he doesn't exactly like people getting up in his business, even if it was his best mate. Draco would tell him when he's ready. Blaise shrugged and continued eating in silence.

.

.

 _It's Saturday today,_ Hermione thought to herself. She had made up her mind. The brunette decided on meeting the anonymous person who sent her a letter yesterday morning. She had agreed to Harry's and Ron's plan to stay with her during the whole encounter. Hermione was convinced it wasn't only because of the safety purposes that she agreed with the whole thing but because she might be much more rational and firm with her friends having her back.

The brunette had also successfully persuaded Ginny to proceed with her date. Hermione thought it was the perfect distraction for Ron. No matter how important the meeting might be, Hermione didn't want to be an interference with her friend's relationships or to anyone, in that matter. She thought not because her relationships in the past had failed miserably doesn't mean she has to be a bitter old cat lady. That's certainly not what she's aiming to be.

Hermione went straight to the Great Hall to have an even smaller breakfast than yesterday consisting of only pumpkin juice. She met Harry and Ron at the table and talked for a little bit. Hermione had asked the raven-haired wizard if he had already brought the invisibility cloak with him or if they would need to go back to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was hoping the latter. She wanted to stall for a little. It wasn't as if she didn't want to know, _hello_ , did everybody forget that her mind feeds off of knowledge? The brunette wasn't just ready for any revelation.

They stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall to head to the North Tower. Hermione was extremely anxious. She realized she was having cold feet. It took her all her might to just go on with the encounter. She tried to convince herself that it was not a huge deal. Someone was just going to talk to her and it'll be over in a few minutes.

The trio had finally reached the staircase to the North Tower and decided it would be smart to put the cloak on during the time. Hermione climbed the stone steps, noticing how chilly it was. She wanted to ask her best friends behind her if it was only her feeling a chill running down her spine but she went against it because she thought it would mess up their plan. Hermione sighed.

Hermione reached the landing and was greeted by a figure facing the other way. The cloaked form was overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione wanted to get a little closer to the person so she took a step. Her shoe made a clicking sound which made Hermione scowl. Hermione thought the figure didn't hear anything but it certainly did.

The cloaked person was still facing the view of the grounds when it emitted a sound, "I see you've come, my dear."

 _What did you think? :) Please let me know and don't forget to review! Thanks for reading. All the love, A._


	3. How Hermione Met Her Mother

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Sad but true._**

 _Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for following or adding this story to your favorites. It's very much appreciated. Tell me in the reviews section if I should continue this story or just leave it be. I'm having second thoughts about it and your input will affect my final decision! Thank you. **Dont forget to review!** Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. I still don't have a beta so if you would like to volunteer or know someone who betas then please don't hesitate on sending me a private message. :-) All the love A. _

**_P.S. Reviews make updates faster so if you would like them earlier than they should be, review review review! :-)  
_** _ **P.P.S. I'm not this thirsty for reviews lol but that's just my kind of policy I guess. Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

Hermione was completely in shock hearing a strangely familiar feminine voice. The brunette's mouth was slightly open, her facial expression blank. Hermione was about to say something but the woman spoke once more, "I know you must have a million questions. I believe you got that trait from me." She chuckled and turned around to face a shocked Hermione. The woman took off the hood of her cloak to reveal the mane beneath it. "How are you, Hermione? Long time no see, my darling."

The younger witch thought she was looking in front of a mirror. The lady looked exactly like her but maybe an older version of herself. The lady looked like she was in her mid-30s. She didn't look too old for her age, only moderate. Freckles sprinkled the older witch's pale face. She had the same brown eyes and bushy brown hair.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't contain the questions anymore, she looked like she was about to burst. "What, what the bloody hell is going on? Who are you?" The younger witch stammered, unable to keep up with what she wants to say. "I have no clue about who you are! I mean, you sound familiar but I've never really met you in person."

The lady in the cloak approached Hermione but after a step towards her, the younger witch took a step back. The older witch took this as a sign that she was uncomfortable with her being close. She sighed and turned her back on Hermione to move towards one of the tower's windows overlooking the castle's grounds. "I know you might be confused out of your wits, but you'll have to calm down, dear-

"Will you knock it off with the endearments? I barely know you and you're already calling me all those-

Hermione was cut off by a certainly rude snicker from the lady in the cloak. The older witch immediately gained composure, showing signs of being well brought up. Hermione certainly thought this lady might be a pureblood or a very fancy half-blood. "I'm sorry about that and about the names I've called you, Hermione." The Gryffindor nodded and looked at the lady as if she was asking for an explanation for that unexpected snicker. "You being impatient just reminds me so much of someone I've known in the past. But it doesn't matter now. I'm here to answer your questions, as I believe you have a lot of them."

"Alright," Hermione's face looked determined as ever and she took in a deep breath as if getting ready to say a lot of things. "First things first, who are you? Why have you come to Hogwarts- Right, you have some news for me. What are those news? How do you know my name? Have you been stalking me or something? Most importantly, why do you look almost exactly like me? From my point of view, you look _and_ seem like a witch. But that's where things get all groggily, I have no relative who has a single drop of magic in their veins. I don't suppose it was a huge coincidence-

"No, it's certainly not a coincidence." The lady almost chuckled but decided against it because it would just make Hermione more uncomfortable. "I'm not the tad bit surprised you said all that in one breath. Ever since you were an infant, you've been quite the talker. If I hadn't stopped you, you would've passed out or something for the lack of air. If I were someone else, I would've easily forgotten what you have just said but be glad, I'm not that someone else."

The part about her being a baby confused the shit out of Hermione. She thought of how long this person has been stalking her. Maybe she wouldn't be as suspicious if the observation was when she just popped into the wizarding world but no, it was when she was an infant! And that's certainly saying something. Hermione replied rudely, "Just get to the point, will you?"

The older witch sighed in surrender, "Alright. My name is Eleanor Dagworth. No, I haven't been following you around. I'm simply just keeping tabs on you-

"That's still considered stalking, nowadays-

"I'm afraid I must go to the point which is you do have someone else who is a witch or wizard and that person is me."

Hermione shook her head, "No, no, I mean, that's not possible, is it? My parents are both muggles-

Eleanor faced Hermione and looked at the ground, "No, they're your adoptive parents."

"Will you stop lying, for Merlin's sake?" The younger witch shouted. Hermione had never liked liars before. To her, honesty was very important. If you ask Harry or Ron to lie to her, they would rather die early than die in the witch's hands.

"I am not being untruthful, Hermione." Eleanor stepped towards the younger lady with her arm stretched outwards, offering comfort but Hermione jerked it away. "I know this is quite perplexing-

Hermione was furious. "Quite? Ha, I can now say that that's the understatement of the year-

The younger witch's feet were aching to leave this mad woman up here but she wanted to know what Eleanor had promised her yesterday in the letter. It was the only thing stopping her from turning on her heel and walking back down the stone steps. Eleanor didn't take a step back and cleared her throat. "Hermione, I am your mother."

The Gryffindor chuckled in disbelief. "Bloody hell. You are quite the comedian, aren't you? Did you not here what I said earlier?" She couldn't believe how idiotic this lady's claims were. " _Both_ of my parents are _muggles_. Do you not understand that? They both are dentists, if you even know what that means-

"Of course, I know what that is. I was the one who gave you up to them-

"Even if you were my mother, why the bloody hell did you give me up?"

Eleanor felt a wave of shame come over her body. Her shoulders tensed inside the cloak. The younger witch noticed the sudden change of Eleanor's emotions. Hermione saw _guilt_. "My mother and I were on the run when I was pregnant with you. The first wizarding war was still going on and it ended sooner than we thought. Since we were hiding from my father, your grandmother insisted on giving you up to spare you the difficulty of travelling and your grandfather's rage-

"Pause right there. My grandfather's rage? Why is he angry and why were you on the run if you were a pureblood?" Hermione asked, curiosity visible in her eyes. "I'm not saying I believe your account. I'm only asking these questions because, because I can!" The younger witch mentally slapped herself for being so dramatic and defensive.

"My mother was a pureblood. But your grandfather was a half-blood, which makes me the same. We weren't hiding because of my blood but because of your grandmother keeping me a secret." Eleanor explained to the girl. The witch in the cloak's expression was back to normal. "You see; your grandfather was quite the person who believed strongly in blood purity despite the fact that he was a half-blood. My parents were very much in love with each other and they disregarded their differences right after they had intercourse. They conceived me without him knowing which made his blood boil when he found out about me when I came to school here."

Hermione was getting clues but didn't want to press it. Eleanor continued her speech, "My birth had almost led me and my mother to be disowned by your great grandfather but my grandmother convinced him not to for my mother was the only child they had who had magical blood. My mother's twin brother was born a squib, he and his wife had a child named Emily." Hermione couldn't help but gasp. That was her mother's name. "Emily was a squib as well. She married a muggle, I think his name was Howard, was it Howard-

"It's Henry-

"Right. It was Henry and Emily. Emily was barren and wanted to adopt from the muggle orphanage but my mother had asked them to take you instead. The plan was to give you up at the muggle orphanage anyways to make it hard for my father to track you down but we decided it would be best to give you to someone related to us."

Hermione was very close to believing this lady but she wanted to believe something else. She didn't want Eleanor to be right. She couldn't be, could she? Her story was very convincing but Hermione still couldn't believe it. The young witch's parents had always been loving and caring towards her. For merlin's sake, they looked like her! Which also made it a perfect cover up for them to say that they are her real parents.

She's always thought Harry Potter's life were much more complicated than hers and it certainly was until this lady came and tear down everything she's believed in her entire life in a matter of minutes.

Hermione was feeling uneasy but kept her deadpan expression. "I still do not believe you. I need proof, something I can see with my own eyes or feel. Just something!" Hermione was never the person to believe in anything anyone says. She wasn't very trusting. She's always trusted books or something concrete.

"Alright, I can give you that." Eleanor said before pulling out her wand and conjuring a pensive.

* * *

 **Coming Up:** **Pensieve chapter. :-)**


	4. Pensieve Memories

**THERE IS A READ ME AT THE BOTTOM. ITLL MAKE EVERYTHING EASIER TO UNDERSTAND.**

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Sad but true._

* * *

A pensieve appeared right before Hermione's eyes. She was in awe of what Eleanor just did. She certainly did not expect that coming. Hermione tried to ask her for something impossible because she didn't to believe her and forgot for a moment that magic exists. The pensieve was made of shallow stone that blended perfectly with the stone in the tower. Hermione wondered if this was already here before and her question was answered by the thick cloud-like liquid/gas that was inside the basin. The pensieve was bordered by a few runes and some shiny stones.

Hermione stepped closer and looked up at the older witch. She still thought this was odd. Eleanor looked exactly like her and that freaked her out. Hermione gave Eleanor a look that says I'm waiting. The witch in the cloak put the wand by her temple and gathered her thoughts. The older witch closed her eyes for a moment while siphoning her memories. Hermione saw the silvery liquid from the side of the older lady's temple. It made Hermione step back but decided against it. Eleanor carefully put it into the pensieve, "Come now, Hermione."

The younger witch took very careful steps towards the pensieve. She was uncertain about this. It wasn't as if Hermione didn't want to know if the lady was being truthful but she was afraid of what she was going to see. _What if she made up these memories_ , Hermione thought to herself. She shrugged the thought thinking it was impossible. She cautiously held her hair out of the way and indulge herself in the silvery substance of the basin.

 _Hermione appeared in the corner of cold, damp room built out of stone. The room smelled of faint blood and was illuminated only by a single enchanted candle. Her eyes moved around the poorly lit room, absorbing it. There were two wooden bedside tables surrounding each side of the bed. One was occupied by a basin of water. She noticed a stiff looking bed with a lady lying in it. The lady's bottom half was covered by a blanket made out of cotton. Hermione made her way to the side of the lady. She noticed it was the woman in the tower, Eleanor._

 _The young witch thought Eleanor was going to notice her presence but when she approached her, she didn't budge. Hermione noticed Eleanor agitation. She wanted to ask what was wrong but remembered she was only in a memory. Eleanor's grunts were getting louder. Her face had a thin layer of perspiration._

 _Eleanor was screaming out of her lungs when someone walked through the door and grabbed the basin on the table. Hermione looked at the older lady who stood at the end of the bed. The lady looked like she was in her mid-50's. She wore shabby clothes and looked like she was homeless. The older lady announced, "Eleanor, dear, you're crowning. I see your baby's head."_

 _Hermione just realized what was happening. She was watching her own birth. She noticed how restless Eleanor was becoming. Eleanor kept on moving and moving on the bed. She was clutching the multiple sheets placed on top of the wood to make it at least comfortable. But by the looks of Eleanor's face, she didn't look at ease at all. Hermione heard the mid-wife say push to Eleanor and she did. "You're so close, honey. It'll be over soon. Push!"_

 _Eleanor was getting more and more restless with every minute passing. The thin spread of sweat over her face doubled. Eleanor pushed and took lots of deep breath. The mid-wife asked Eleanor to take another deep breath and give a big push. The woman giving birth obeyed what the older lady said. Eleanor screamed as she pushed for the last time. Her screams and grunts were met by a cry of a little girl._

 _The lady on the bed was taking in deep breaths. The mid-wife took the baby outside of the room for a minute and came back with the girl embraced by a cloth. Another lady came in who resembled some of Eleanor's face and also Hermione's. Hermione thought it was Eleanor's mother. The wild frizzy but dirty blonde hair, the shape of and the eyes, the lips. If maybe, they were of the same age, you would think they were siblings. Eleanor's mother wore ragged rose gold dress robes made out of silk with gold embroidery. Her hair was completely messed up; tendrils were all over the place. It was as if they've just stopped running for the first time._

 _Eleanor's mother came into the room with teary eyes. Hermione thought the tears were because of her daughter having a child out of wedlock but she was proved wrong when the witch gave a sweet smile. She was overflowed with joy. The mid-wife had given Eleanor her baby to see in admiration. Eleanor's mother took a few steps to get a closer look._

 _"Aster, your granddaughter is way beyond beautiful." The mid-wife stated to the glossy eyed Aster. Aster looked at the mid-wife with gratitude. Aster moved towards the mid-wife and gave her a hug. The mid-wife was surprised. Aster once showed her how purebloods treat half-bloods and muggleborns alike but changed into this wonderful woman who had no prejudice._

 _Aster whispered a thank you in her ear and pulled away from the embrace. She walked towards her daughter who was smiling from ear to ear. Aster thought of how Eleanor looked so happy for the first time in a long time. "What are you going to name her, my lovely?"_

 _Eleanor thought hard and long. She wanted something her lover, Hugo, could be remembered in. Eleanor remembered one of the things Hugo told her. It was one of his favorite plays. His mother, who was a muggleborn, had read the play to him all the time. It was_ The Winter's Tale by Shakespeare _. Eleanor had always been fascinated by muggle's imagination and decided to name her daughter after one of the characters, "Hermione, mother. Hermione Oriana."_

 _"That's certainly unique and simply amazing. Are you to give her Hugo's name?" Aster asked in curiosity._

 _"No!" Eleanor blurted out, "As much as I love my Hugo, I would not risk anyone finding out about her through his surname. I would want her to use Granger instead. That seems like a greater risk, I know. But I'm guessing nobody can link Henry to us, can't they?" Eleanor spat, "As grandfather had decided to disown and obliviate Henry's father just because he was not able to do magic."_

 _Aster's face fell for a moment, missing her twin. "Yes, I understand. Would you want to me to take Hermione already or would you want to spend more time with her?"_

 _"Take her tomorrow, please. I would want to spend a little more time with my only daughter." She noted._

 _Hermione's surroundings whirlwind into nothing and she saw herself standing in her parents' street in Surrey. The night was still young. Only a few streetlamps were lit during this time of night. Hermione looked around and felt at ease at the familiarity. She was taken out of her comfort when a sudden crack announced Aster's arrival._

 _Aster looked around the unfamiliar neighborhood and saw no one in sight. She walked towards number seven, Hermione's house. Hermione's childhood home was a simple two-story stucco brick townhouse that looked very similar to the other houses in the neighborhood. It had three bedrooms and three baths. It was a very generic kind of house. The green grass upfront was a bit wet from the automated sprinkler set in the late afternoon. It was an odd time to water the grass but Hermione's parents thought it was the best time to do it. Hermione's family had always seemed to be the kind to have a white picket fence up front but they have always been in denial, that's why they didn't have any._

 _The old woman checked the upstairs and downstairs windows to see if anyone was there. Aster walked through the slightly damp grass and reached the doorstep in a few moments. She looked inside the bassinet one last time with a devastated look on her face. A tear fell on her almost-wrinkled face, but she wiped it away immediately._

 _She must admit that in the few moments she spent time with her granddaughter, she felt captured by her already. Not just because she was her granddaughter but because Hermione was a gem. She was a beautiful charming little bundle of joy. Aster and Eleanor spent the rest of the day before admiring Hermione. They just couldn't take their eyes off of her! It was like she put a spell on them._

 _Aster concluded her thoughts and gently put the basket down on the Granger's doorstep. She retrieved an envelope from the inside of her robes and put it beside the ever-so peacefully sleeping Hermione in the bassinet. The Dagworth-Granger emblem enclosed the parchment. Inside the envelope was a letter from Aster briefly explaining the matters. Aster even asked them to kindly show Henry's father, Leone the letter to stir his memories of her._

 _As the woman stepped away from the doorstep, Hermione woke up from her slumber. She broke into a fit of cries. Aster wanted to go take one last look but decided not to because the Grangers were most likely to go downstairs after hearing her loud cries. Before the mahogany door had opened, a loud crack of apparition was heard and Aster was gone._

 _Hermione watched from the lamppost across from the street. She watched the door open and see her loving dad, Henry. His mouth went wide open and called for his wife. "Emily, honey! Come down here, there's something you should see!"_

 _After a few minutes, her mum came to the door. Emily looked like she just finished crying for hours. Her eyes were red and blotchy. Both dry and wet tears were apparent on her face. Emily was shocked out of her mind. She was in awe and looked perplexed. Emily faced her husband and was out of words, "Honey, w-what is happening?"_

 _Before Henry could answer, Hermione was pulled out of the memories._

* * *

 **READ ME: THE PENSIEVE MEMORIES ARE HELLA CONFUSING. I KNOW WE STARTED THE THING FROM ELEANOR's POV THEN JUMPED TO ASTER's. THATS THE CONFUSING PART. SO TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT, ASTER SHOWED ELEANOR HER MEMORIES AND THEY BECAME A PART OF ELEANOR'S.** **ITS REALLY CONFUSING AND SIMPLY WRONG BUT IF I CHANGE IT, ALL MY HARDWORK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE GONE.**

I hope the read me part cleared a few things. I know there are so many wrong things about this chapter but just bear with it for now. Thank you to everyone who followed the story and to the ones who added it to their favorites. That really made my heart grow. Thank you so much.

 ** _Cares 1970 -_** _Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) I think I'm back on track with this story and **might** continue it. _

**_TJs baby girl -_** _Thank you! I'll try my best. :-)_

 **All the love, A.**


	5. Tree Carvings

_Disclaimer: Yep, not mine._

Holla, this chapter is a bit of a filler but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. School starts next week and I've officially made Tuesday as update day for the story. :-) I might be hella busy during the school year but I hope you understand. I might have trouble updating since my wifi will be limited to only a few hours after school. If the family thing still confuses you, I made a family tree of sorts for Hermione's family and future but some parts will be blurred. If you want to see it, raise your hand and **_review_**!

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five - Tree Carvings_**

Hermione was deep in thought for the next couple hours. Eleanor and the pensieve explained a lot but not enough. She was still confused about the whole thing. She realized Eleanor was not over exaggerating in the letter, maybe even not exaggerating it enough!

After Hermione got pulled out of the memories, she was welcomed by Eleanor. Eleanor didn't go into what the young witch saw. Hermione could've sworn she saw a hint of guilt on the older woman's face. Eleanor didn't say much after the viewing of her memories. She only told Hermione that they would meet again in the near future. Hermione would receive another owl of when and where they would see each other. Eleanor also said before leaving that she knows about Harry and Ron underneath the invisibility cloak. What she said made the boys come out of their hiding spot which was simply the staircase after the landing. They've been sitting there the whole time while Ron was eating his bloody chocolate frogs. Harry and Ron looked extremely flushed when they came out, feeling embarrassed about eavesdropping on the mother-daughter reveal. The boys greeted Eleanor properly and said goodbye as well. A few minutes later, Eleanor disappeared with a crack.

Hermione was taken aback by this. She thought only the headmaster could do that. But then remembered that her parents weren't her parents after all. It seems like everything she had known her whole existence was a lie. The young witch stood dumbfounded in her spot while the boys approached her at the same time. Harry broke the silence, "Hermione, are you alright?"

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know anything anymore."

"You don't know anything anymore?" Ron repeated what the Gryffindor beauty said with his mouth filled with chocolate frogs. "Hermione! How are you going to help me with my potion papers-

Ron was once again hit by the raven-haired boy for being terribly insensitive. The redhead reacted with an 'ouch' and massaged the area hit by the other boy. Harry sighed at the ginger's attitude. Hermione opened her lips, "What do you suppose I do now? You know how I am! I'd be completely restless until she owls me!" The witch was overflowing with anxiety. Her features crumpled as a result of stress.

Harry answered, "Hermione, calm down. Tell us what you saw in the pensieve." Hermione was a little reluctant at first but gave in to her friend's request. The lioness thought it was inappropriate to tell her best friends what Eleanor had shown her from her memories. The lady did want Hermione to believe her claims enough to show her what's in her mind.

Hermione started telling the boys about the stone house and Eleanor in labor. "After giving birth to supposedly me, another lady comes in named Aster. Aster Dagworth-Granger, forgive me if I'm wrong. It seems to me that she is Eleanor's mother. Technically, my grandmother. Aster and Eleanor spoke of when they would take me to my muggle parents' home in Hampstead. They talked of what to name me and what I would be using as a last name-

"Hold on," Ron put a stop to the witch's tale. "You didn't tell us why they wanted to give you up in the first place. Was it because of your blood? Because if it was, I would not let that lady come near you again!"

Harry shook his head, "No, Ron. They did tell us about why they gave Hermione up." The lioness' face fell at the latter. "Eleanor was speaking about it when you were enjoying your bloody chocolate frogs rather than paying attention to what was happening in the world."

Ron turned as red as his hair at Harry's remark. "Aster, my _grandmother_ , is a pureblood. While at school, she fell for a half-blood that decided after a few shags to drop her because he realized that a pure lineage was his number one priority and didn't want to taint Aster's bloodline by giving her a child. But it was too late, Eleanor was already conceived before he decided to break up with her.

"Aster was afraid the man would get rid of Eleanor because he deemed magical folk that are not pureblood was to be removed in the world. Aster decided to keep her daughter in the shadows for sixteen years successfully until the day my grandmother feared came. Eleanor's father finally knew about her.

Hermione continued, "Before going into hiding, they found out that Eleanor was with child and that child was supposedly me. When I was born, Eleanor and Aster thought it would not be safe to travel with a newborn babe. They decided to give me to Aster's squib twin brother's daughter, who was also a squib, I'm guessing. And that squib is my mum. Harry, would you care to tell about my mum's family's unfortunate events to Ron in a simplified form?"

The witch was getting tired of babbling. She thought Harry should continue for he was the only one who gave enough care about her history. "Leone, Aster's twin, was a squib. Because of the Dagworth-Granger's high status in society, they thought it would be a shame to have someone of a kind in their family. It was a huge deal back then, as you may know because I'm guessing you know a few pureblood customs since you are one. The twins' parents decided to _obliviate_ Leone and give him a new life as a muggle. He married a muggle and lived a normal life. The Dagworth-Granger found out that Leone was having a child. They hoped the child would have magical blood but unfortunately, did not show any signs. The child is Hermione's mum."

After numerous talks with Ron, he still couldn't understand what was going on. Hermione and Harry gave up on their other friend and decided to leave him to process it on his own speed. The lioness separated from the boys to take a breath. Harry and Ron, being themselves, did not want to spend the weekend at Hogwarts and decided to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione agreed to walk with them to the one-eyed witch's statue and separated from there.

Hermione walked out of the castle and off to the grounds. She thought it was the perfect day to take a walk or just sit by the lake. Like usual, Hermione was right. The blue skies were filled with cotton-like clouds. Clouds in every shape and size covered the rays from the sun. Hermione had always admired the clouds. When she was a child, she loved laying down on the grass of their backyard and just looking up above in the skies. She'd come up with amazing figures. Hermione liked to think that clouds were able to morph into whatever they wanted but Hermione knew better.

The brown-haired witch reached a sycamore tree that she was quite fond of. It was just a few feet from the lake and the shade it gave was magnificent. The tree's leaves were bonfire-red and was starting to fall to the ground. Hermione forgot that it was almost winter. Today was probably one of the few days they'll get before winter settles in. She was a little glad that the meeting didn't take the whole day as she thought.

Hermione threw her shoulder bag on one of the branches and climbed it herself. She wasn't in the mood to climb up high like she usually does. Hermione stayed a couple of branches from the top. The witch reached for her shoulder bag and grabbed a novel. To Hermione's luck, she grabbed one of her favorites and one fitting for the circumstance: Pride and Prejudice.

Hermione was immediately caught in the book when she remembered an encounter with her house's head, McGonagall. It was certainly a night to remember.

 _The young brunette was found lying in the genealogy section of the library. Her friends were worried out of their wits. They thought it would be smart to go on a search for their friend. Harry and Ron took the liberty of searching the astronomy tower whilst Ginny thought that would be completely foolish as they knew of the brunette's hatred for such things. The red-headed witch went straight to the place Hermione would certainly be in: the library._

 _Hermione's friends had always teased her about being in the library for way too much time. They never even see her at lunch anymore because she decides to eat at odd hours. The library had always been a safe haven for her. Yes, taunts would be made about her all the time but she couldn't really give a care about any of them._

 _Ginny walked around the library until she came upon a brunette-haired witch dressed in Gryffindor colors. The redhead approached her friend and looked at her sleeping face. She would've thought Hermione just fell asleep while reading but no, dried tears were evident on her serene face. Ginny made her way to McGonagall and asked her to go and talk some sense into Hermione._

 _Minerva felt sorry for her student when she reached her surrounded by lineage books._ Purebloods: a History _by Helena Montague,_ Trace Your Roots _by Kirk Waltz_ , _and the recent heritage book published by the ministry. The Gryffindor Head saw a parchment grasped by the young witch and crouched down to retrieve it. Once it was in her hands, she straightened the piece of paper and read the top:_ Genealogy Department of the Ministry. _The letter stated that none of the relatives she owled were found in the books._

 _"Poor dear," McGonagall crouched once more to reach the asleep student. "Ms. Granger? Wake up."_

 _Hermione was taken aback by her Transfiguration professor's appearance. The brunette looked around and saw the books scattered around her. She turned crimson at not only the sight but also the subject of the books. Hermione tried to organize and hide all the books until her house's head stopped her. "My apologies for staying up so late and not returning to my dormitory-_

 _"No, no, dear. I understand your meaning." McGonagall stated, resting her left shriveled hand on the witch's shoulder. "Ms. Granger, a very chatty but rather humongous bird had told me of what happened between you and Mr. Malfoy the other day. They said he called you that word-_

 _Hermione looked down, "Yes, mudblood."_

 _McGonagall cringed at the word and felt pity for the young witch but hid it from her. "I assume that is the reason you're spending the night in here rather than your comfortable quarters?" Hermione did not need to answer for the house's head already knew it. The young witch's gaze fell to the head's right hand. Minerva did not realize she was still holding the parchment. "My apologies for being nosy."_

 _The young witch gave her a nod as a response. "Professor, I got exhausted from all of his taunts. Where did he learn such a terrible word! I know it in my heart that some people may not be fond of me not just because I'm an insufferable know-it-all but because of my blood status."_

 _"My dear, it's not your fault that you're different."_

 _"They make me feel like it is. Is it so wrong to feel indifferent? I thought when I got here that everything would be great because I finally found a place that I would fit in but," The young witch chuckled. "Apparently I was wrong. Very wrong. I still feel as out of place as I felt when I was back in the muggle world-_

 _McGonagall sighed at her student's demeanor, "Not at all, not at all. But remember this, being different doesn't make you wrong or anything, it makes you stand out. Ms. Granger, I must say that being mediocre makes you disappear in the crowd rather than being different. If it makes you feel any better, your blood status would not be so important as you think it is now than in the future."_

Hermione thought back to her professor's words. It wasn't her fault. They hated her because of something she couldn't change. But who knew that a person's unexpected appearance could make a whole new difference in her life. Hermione didn't know what to do with the news if we're being honest. She wanted to smack the truth in Malfoy's face. She wanted him to feel bad for calling her _that word_ when she was something else.

The young witch wanted to do something to remind her of this very day. The day she discovered something new with herself. She thought of carving something on her tree. Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered _defodio_. Hermione aimed her wand at the spot next to where she was sitting and tried to write something but the wood wouldn't let her. She thought there was something wrong with the spell she said and spoke it again. She tried carving on the wood once more but decided that something was blocking her wishes.

" _Aparecium_ ," Hermione moved down a couple of branches and was in awe of all the carvings hidden on the tree. She read some of the words carved on the wood. She saw the usual initials plus initials inside a heart. There were even some that were like confessions. One read, _she looked so beautiful yesterday_ and another, _I kissed her finally!_ Hermione thought they were written by the same person because of how deep the carvings were and how slanted they were written. The young witch guessed that the carvings went way back because of how many there were. The tree was not even full of carvings! She was in awe of not noticing the secrets of the tree before. Blimey, she's been hanging out in the tree for about four years now!

Hermione went back to her former spot and read the one she tried to write over. _These aren't real emotions. I can't fall for her – she's a mudblood, for Merlin's sake!_ Hermione thought this one was not as old as the other ones. It seems like it was only written about two weeks ago. She thought of who may have written the words but decided not to sweat it. She went to an empty spot to carve out her confession to the tree.

 _'Mudblood, no more.'_

* * *

Okay, so a replies to reviews!

 _ **TJ's baby girl** & **NikeCeleste13** \- _ Yes, thank you so much! :-) x

Thank you to everyone who added the story to their favorites and followed it! I'm so happy. If you have the time, please check out my other story. Its called **_Get Her Back_** _-_ another DMHG story. You can find it on my profile. It would mean the world to me if you did! :-) Anyways, please dont forget to _review_.

 **All the love, A.**


	6. Uncalled-for Project

_Disclaimer: You know my answer._

Alright, so school just started and were onto the second week. :-) Everything's not as bad as expected but yes, I'm glad it isn't. I'm finding everything incredulously easy. But I'm very thankful for that. Its almost homecoming and I got voted to be a duchess since I'm an underclassmen. :-) So happy but I have to get a gown and stuff. So yeah, get ready mom's credit card.

Anyways, Mione's family tree is still up in the air if y'all want to see it. If you do, don't forget to _**review.**_ Thank you guys for reading! :) I dont have a beta so pardon my mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Uncalled-for Project**

It's been a few weeks since the mother-daughter encounter. Hermione did not receive any owls in the last few weeks like she promised. Hermione would've thought it was all just a dream but it wasn't because of Harry and Ron's association with the whole thing. She was glad that they were there to constantly remind her that it was real and wasn't just a vivid dream.

It was almost Halloween but there was really nothing to look forward to other than the feast and the upcoming holiday break. Hermione had decided to spend the holidays with her parents – or so she thought. Hermione had also owled her parents and told them what had happened. Her parents' answer was one she did not expect to read.

 _Two days after the meeting with Eleanor, Hermione still doesn't know what to believe and decided to owl her parents for answers. She felt terrified of their reply. She wanted to prolong the idea of her having muggle parents but the idea of being above one of the lower statuses in the wizarding world made her insides burst with excitement and joy. It wasn't that she was ashamed of being a muggleborn – maybe she was when she was younger but that has changed – but she just wanted to be treated better by other people._

 _A week of waiting after sending the piece of parchment, an owl finally had arrived from her parents during breakfast. Hermione thought she could just open it when she's alone in her dormitory but since her friends were involved in this situation and would most likely ask her about it, she opened it at the Gryffindor table just to get through it once and for all._

Dearest Hermione,

We've been dreading this moment ever since we had you. Yes, sweetheart, your mum and I are very saddened to say that you are not indeed our daughter in the flesh but we have loved you as if you were our own. Your mother has been crying ever since you sent us your letter and I am the only one stable enough to put some energy into writing this. Before you came, your mum and I have been trying to have a child ever since we got married. A few weeks before your arrival, we went to an obstetrician and we found out she couldn't bear a child. It broke her heart. But the moment you appeared at our doorstep, we were captivated by you immediately. You made her happy once again. You are our source of happiness, Hermione. Please remember and know that we support any decisions you make concerning this. We love you.

All my love, Dad.

 _Hermione was filled with regret after reading the letter. She didn't know it would bring her parents so much sorrow. She felt bad for asking the question. The part where her dad talked about them trying for a child broke her heart. She realized that was the reason her parents wouldn't give her a sibling whenever she asked for one and boy, did she not ask when she got the chance. Hermione remembered her mum's face whenever she asked for a sister. Hermione always envied other kids because they had someone to play with and someone to talk to when they did something completely reckless. But that need was fulfilled by her friend, Ginny._

 _She set the piece of parchment on the table and her friends, like vultures, fought for it._

Hermione was not only surprised by the truth but also by the way her parents reacted. Of course, they would be sad but Hermione didn't expect them to be _that_ sad. To redeem herself, she promised her parents that she would stay with them for the holidays in her next owl. Just as Hermione suspected, that brought her mum's spirits up and it made Hermione extremely happy.

As Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts from her previous class, Arithmancy. Hermione has been cramming in all of her classes which was not exactly like her. The O. were stressing her out! Her friends had told her to stop worrying about it since they were months away from taking it but Hermione just couldn't help it. The bushy-haired witch was about to walk down the staircase to the dungeon when a familiar voice called her out.

Hermione turned around to see who it was and to her disappointment, it was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy walked like he owned the school towards her wearing his most-likely expensive work robe over his plain white button shirt and green and silver house tie.

"Get out of the way, Mudblood." Malfoy sneered at her. "The bush on your head that you call hair is blocking my way."

Hermione chuckled, "Oh, sod off, you git. Is that all you can come up with, ferret?"

Malfoy moved the stray pieces of hair that were blocking his silver eyes with a swift move of his head. "Oh please, as if you can come up with something better than ferret. You know, I'm quite wondering if your ability to come up with a taunt is because of your brain or your filthy blood?"

Hermione's blood was boiling at his words. She hadn't told anyone about her new status because she thought it would be best to ask Eleanor before going around the castle telling every single soul about her being a half-blood. She was about to throw a punch like she did when they were in third year when someone's back towered over her. It was Ron.

"Back off, would you?" Ron spat at the blonde-haired boy. "Malfoy, you're nothing but-

"Yes, let's talk about something you are: nothing. Just like your worthless father working his ass off and still having nothing to feed you or dress you with," Said Malfoy, looking arrogant as ever.

Hermione knew that right now all Ron wanted to do was to punch the ferret. Ron's breathing was intensified as he clenched his fists. "I don't think anyone can stoop as low as you can, Malfoy. Ron, Harry, let's go. I don't want to be late and besides, he's not worth it."

The witch walked down the stairs with a disgusted face as her friends followed her. Hermione walked in front of them as she was trying to contain herself. Harry spoke, "'Mione, have you not told anybody else other than me, Ron and Ginny?"

Hermione stopped at the front of the opening to the dungeon to face her mates, "No, Harry and it's not as if I wanted you lot to know." The lioness turned on her heel and walked inside the dungeon, leaving her two friends bug-eyed.

"Un-bloody-believable!" Ron remarked. "She didn't even want us to know!"

.

.

Draco was headed to the dungeons for his next class with his dim-witted friends when he stumbled upon a lone Granger going down the staircase. He thought it would be fun to mess with the girl who's been messing with his mind and his upbringing. It wasn't as fun as he imagined because her sidekicks came in the picture after a few minutes.

Draco had a sour expression during the first few minutes of Potions but he knew it would disappear as soon as they get to working. He had always liked this class. The idea of two different ingredients mixing together without knowing if they will clash or make a powerful potion had always fascinated him even when he was younger.

"Anyone care to tell me what the draught of peace is for?" Professor Snape asked as the chalkboard behind him wrote the words. Granger's hand raised at the question. _She still hasn't changed one bit,_ Draco thought. "Other than Ms. Granger?"

Granger's arm went down in a slow motion. He looked at her devastated face and felt something odd in his insides. Professor Snape opened his mouth, "No? Very well. Mr. Malfoy, would you mind telling us?"

Draco, having already read about this potion and seen it drank before, answered confidently, "The name says it all. Brings you peace, calmness."

"Easy five points to Slytherin." Snape remarked. "I assume you all know that this very potion is rather difficult to make. I've made up my mind to give you all a chance to having partners." Everyone coupled as he said partners, even Draco and Blaise, who sat beside him. To everyone's dismay, the professor had already something in mind. He started reading a parchment containing everybody's name and their other half.

"Miss Abbot and Mr. Weasley, Mr. Goyle and Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Draco jumped out of his seat. Did he hear the head of house right? _No, it must be a mistake_ , Draco thought. "Mr. Blaise and-

He took a look at the person who interrupted the professor. It was Granger. She looked deathly pale as if a dementor passed her. "Professor? Are you quite sure?"

"Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor for interrupting and yes, I am quite sure." The professor spoke. The lioness moved to the empty spot on his left and shifted there uncomfortably.

Draco looked at the girl to his left and smirked at her, "Someone put something inside your ass, Granger?"

"Sod off, you git," She hissed at him. Granger looked straight ahead and waited for the professor's next instruction. The girl grit her teeth as if restraining herself from punching Draco. After Snape instructed that they could start, the bushy-haired witch walked straight to the cauldron cupboard and grabbed one.

Draco took this as a signal for him to get the ingredients. Draco walked towards the cupboard for the items they will be needing. As he was looking for the powdered moonstone in the alphabetically arranged cupboard, someone appeared next to him. It was Granger. She looked up at him and noticed his gaze, "Malfoy! What are you playing at? Just grab the first two ingredients and I'll take care of the other two."

The Slytherin found what he was looking for and turned around, "Bossy ass bitch." Draco went back to the wooden table that held the cauldron and their belongings. The young witch didn't take long to come back with two mortar and pestles. She put one of them in front of Draco and one in front of her. They both worked together without acknowledging the other's existence. Draco thought at first that working with her would be his bloody end but he found it rather interesting. He would sneak a few glances at her as she stirred the contents of the cauldron whilst her lips moved but did not emit any sounds.

The two finished earlier than most of the other students in class. Draco thought the professor was dramatizing the difficulty of this potion. He found it challenging at the least. He thought that the Gryffindor beside him also had the same thinking. But the students surrounding them made them realize the Slytherin's head was not at all exaggerating. Draco saw Goyle and his partner's cauldron turning yellow rather than a turquoise blue. He shook his head as he realized his minion's mistake. Goyle had added too much Hellebore Syrup as Potter did with his partner.

Draco witnessed his arch-nemesis having a terrified look on his face as he did quite the opposite – Potter forgot to add the syrup - of what Goyle had done but rather than finishing the potion, he decided to discard the contents of his cauldron. His partner tried to be his look-out but they got caught anyways. Professor Snape had given them a zero grade for the day's work - much to Draco's satisfaction. When Snape arrived to their table, he inspected the turquoise contents inside vial in the middle of the table and gave them a perfect grade. Draco glanced at Granger's face and saw her hosting a proud look. He smirked as he moved his gaze straight ahead.

As the others were close to finishing their failure creations, the professor stepped at the front of their table. Draco looked at his house's head as if waiting for what he has to say. A few people looked back at them, such as Potter and Weasley. He took a look at the girl who was sitting next to him and saw her pale. Draco thought that she was probably wondering if Snape was taking their grade back. He looked up at the professor as he started to speak, "Students, back to what you're supposed to do." The students immediately put their attention back to their potions except for Granger's two best friends. "I assume that the both of you already know that you are at the top of your classes and I reckon you find our weekly lessons somehow boring."

Severus continued as Granger blushed at his words, "I made up my mind into giving the two of you a special assignment. You will be working on it _together_ during your free time." Draco looked at his professor in awe. _What the bloody hell has gotten into him,_ the young wizard thought. He glanced at the witch beside him and saw all the blood that rushed up to her face mere seconds ago suddenly disappear.

Draco put on his face and opposed what his professor said, "There is no bloody way in hell that I will ever work with a mudblood."

"I'm afraid you just did, Mr. Malfoy. Would you also please keep your foul words at bay?" Severus' question sounded more like a command rather than what it was supposed to be.

A voice erupted from the front that made him scowl. It was the weasel, "B-but the ferret will torment her – he's already doing it, for Merlin's sake!"

Snape turned around to look at the redhead in the eyes, "I was not asking for your input, Mr. Weasley."

"Professor, I will do it." Granger answered.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Alright, so what do you think? :) Hope you enjoyed it and if you did, dont forget to leave a review! I love reviews. :-)

 **All the love, A.**


End file.
